Sherlock's Surprise
by frenchbritishgirlwithglasses
Summary: What happens when not only does Sherlock return, but he returns a father! What happens when John sees Sherlock too early, before Sherlock got the chance to surprise John a few days later? What if John sees Sherlock with a baby? Read and find out. Plus, what does Molly Hooper had to do anything with this? T to be safe. (on hold so sorry)
1. Chapter 1

What happens when not only does Sherlock return, but he returns a father! What happens when John sees Sherlock too early, before Sherlock got the chance to surprise John a few days later? What if John sees Sherlock with a baby? Read and find out. Plus, what does Molly Hooper had to do anything with this?


	2. Chapter 2

All writes got to the creators of Sherlock for the ideas, characters, and a few of the scenes.

It had been three years since Sherlock's fall, and everyone had come to terms with his death. Two years ago Sherlock was cleared of all charges, but it was two years too late. John had moved out of 221b Bakers Street saying that there were too many bad memories, and the same thing went for the morgue. Today John was taking his fiance to 221 b because she felt he needed closer; plus she would get to see the place where everything happened. He had met Mary a year and a month ago when he got a new job at a doctors office where she worked as a nurse, and then after a month he finally got the courage to ask her out. Then a week ago her asked her to marry him, and she said yes. They walked into 221b after having a small conversation with ; though what they found was a shock to them both. The flat was very much the same, but it had a few additions. These included boxes here and there, as well as baby stuff. Everything from baby clothes, blankets, and bottles.

"Maybe someone moved in?" suggested Marry doubting her own suggestion.

Suddenly they heard someone coming through the door, and what they saw was shocking to them both. In walked Sherlock Holmes if his get up of a long coat and his perfect curly hair, but he was also holding a baby in his arms. he also looked as shocked to see them as they were to see him. Then his face went to a cooled expression and he said

"I was not expecting to see you this early, I planned on visiting you in a few days when I got settled back. I guess now is better then when ever. Though please refer from punching me has I am holding something that I would rather have not harmed."


	3. Chapter 3

Hi thanks everyone for the nice reviews ,and I will try to write longer chapters. P.s this is my first fanfiction and I started this story not even an hour before publishing. Enjoy!

The room was in a shocked silence; John just could not process the image of Sherlock holding a baby. Sherlock walked all the way in and set the baby down in a crib that was set up by the window. He walked into the kitchen, and then he got a bottle that looked to be filled with milk. After that he put it in the microwave, and he set the timer for 30 seconds. When the timer went off he took the bottle out and went over to the baby. He picked the baby up, and then Sherlock started feeding the baby. The whole time John and Mary were frozen into place, but all of a sudden they clicked back into place.

"It's him, It's really him. Your dead." Mary said her eyes widening even more if that was possible.

" WHY DO YOU HAVE A BABY? WHERE IS ITS MOTHER? WHERE DID YOU GET THE BABY? WHY ARE YOU ALIVE? YOU DIED; I SAW YOU DIE!" John screamed while pacing.

"I have her because she is mine, the mother is getting her stuff from her apartment to move here, I made her, I faked my death, I did not, and no you didn't." Sherlock answered to every question John asked.

John opened his mouth to scream some more, but Sherlock was faster and said:

"Pleas John refrain from screaming you will upset her, and I just got her to calm down a hour ago."

John took a second to calm down; he didn't feel the need to punish the baby for Sherlock's problem. When he was calmed down he said:

"What do mean you faked your death, and what do you mean she's yours?"

Though then they heard the noise of footsteps that signaled someone else coming up the stairs. The door opened, and in came Molly Hooper with her back turned. She was carrying a big box, and was kicking the door open. She was talking, but what she said was an even bigger shocker. She said:

"Sherlock I got the rest of my boxes from my apartment, but I could not carry everything." Then she turned around , and when she saw John she dropped the box. It seamed everyone was in for a shock to day, but were there more to come?


	4. Chapter 4

Molly's eyes widened in shock, and she almost dropped the box she was holding.

"H H Hi John. I I I didn't know that you we were going to b be he here." She stuttered and looked at Sherlock with a look that read 'help me'.

Though Sherlock looked calm as ever and said:

"I didn't expect you to come and visit 221 b so early John, but now that you are here... ummm Surprise. Not dead, and I will tell you everything later."

John looked back and forth from Molly and Sherlock, and then suddenly he noticed matching wedding rings on their fingers. He started to hyperventilate, and he was clenching his fist over and over. He looked like he was about to fall when he screamed :

"I KNEW IT! I told you you git so many times that you liked her, but how many times did you tell me you didn't do sentiment? And what do you mean later you are going to tell me now; the only reason I haven't punched you yet is because of the baby you are holding"

Molly then went over to Sherlock and took the baby that somehow fell asleep in all of the noise, and she set it in the cot that John had saw earlier.

"What do you want to know first?" asked Sherlock siting down in his chair.


End file.
